Untitled
by AngrySnapDragon
Summary: High School AU in which Mr. Rikiga asks Shion to take charge of a certain delinquent named Nezumi and help him not fail. I wonder if Nezumi will accept his help... doubt it.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys, decided to try for a multi chapter fic so lets see how this goes... i have a bad habit of writing at 2 or 3 in the morning so I apologize for the really crappy delivery. Typical High School AU. Enjoy! lemme know what you think!**

Shion sat in his usual seat by the window, enjoying the temporary quiet in the empty classroom. He liked coming in early. He settled in his seat, flipping through his math textbook to find some practice equations to occupy himself.

"Shion... Shion." he finished the problem he was on before looking up at Safu. His best friend stood by his desk, hands on her hips. Clearly she'd been waiting to get his attention.

She sighed "Mr. Rikiga wants you."

"Okay." he replied starting to pack his things. Mr. Rikiga like him and would probably find a reason to keep him through class.

"Just "okay"? Aren't you curious as to why?!"

"Well, won't he tell me once I get there?"

"Point taken..." Safu grumbled.

Shion smiled at her as he tightened the straps of his bag so it sat flush against his back. "Could you take notes for me?"

"Yeah, yeah." Safu waved a hand, flopping into her seat "Didn't you already take notes on the book?"

"Yeah but what if she mentions something else that wasn't in the book?"

"Alright, get going before Rikiga comes looking for you."

Shion waved goodbye as he left the room. He and Safu had maths together first thing in the morning then they wouldn't see each other until lunch, then PE. As for Mr. Rikiga, he was one of the english teachers at the school and taught creative writing, journalism, and was running the drama club after school.

He knocked on the faculty door, wondering why there was so much yelling coming from inside. He waited for a minute before starting to knock again only to have the door fly open and a very irritated looking boy nearly knocked him over on his way out.

"Nezumi!" Rikiga roared, successfully sending Shion to the floor in his rush to catch the other boy. "Ah, Shion! Nezumi! Get back here and apologize!"

Shion let the teacher help him to his feet, watching the dark haired boy as he paused and turned around. He had really pretty eyes...

"Why should I? You're the one who knocked him over."

"Why you..." Rikiga seethed shoving Shion towards the taller boy. "Shion meet Nezumi. You're in charge of him starting today."

"What?! I don't need a babysitter old man!"

"Thats _Mr. _old man to-" Rikiga took a deep breath. "Don't take that tone with me young man. I'm your teacher!"

Nezumi huffed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Shion looked the boy over. He was wearing a ratty grey scarf and cargo pants and boots, his dark hair up in a bun of some sort, handsome to say the least though why Shion found him so was beyond him. There was something interesting about him.

Rikiga sighed "Shion here is in all of your classes and is well on his way to becoming valedictorian. He is going to make sure you come to school and actually _attend _your classes. Or at least turn in the work for them."

Nezumi glared at him and Shion gulped turning to stare at his teacher.

"But, Mr. Rikiga, what about my classes?"

"Didn't I tell you? You have the same classes. Same schedule, though it required a bit of rearranging."

"You rearranged my schedule?!" Nezumi demanded "What about drama, or classic lit, are those still in it? Is this air head in calculus?"

Rikiga glared at the boy "Yes, yes, yes and yes. You and Shion were taking the same classes on a different time schedule. You weren't coming to class anyway so I switched yours around to match his. Now. I believe you both have maths to attend. Shion, angel, come by my office whenever you want to complain about him. Make sure you get his address and phone number too since he's likely not to come in tomorrow."

"Bu-" Rikiga waved a hand and closed the door on them. Shion deflated, turning to look at his new charge. "Umm..." only to find him walking away. "H-Hey! Where are you going?" Shion ran to catch up to him.. The kid ignored him.

"hey, Nezumi!"

"What do you want?"

"I... I just..."

"I don't need you to baby sit me." he started walking again.

Shion took a deep breath to steel himself before lunging forward to grab the boy's sleeve, effectively stopping him.

"At least give me your number."

"Why?"

"So I can give you your assignments."

"No. I don't need you, let go."

"Well then..." Shion hurriedly took off his bag and fished out a scrap of paper and a pen scrawling his cell number across it. He quickly zipped up his bag and stood, handing the boy the paper. "At least take mine."

Nezumi raised an eyebrow at him but accepted the paper. "Don't wait up for a call or anything."

"I-" but Nezumi had already started walking away again. Shion sighed and headed back to class.

_This was going to be tough._

He groaned as the bell rang. Fine. Physics class next. He trudged to the class and almost immediately the teacher called him over.

"Yes?"

"Shion. Did Rikiga get to you?" The physics teacher was a short, mousy man, always nervous about something.

"Yeah, about Nezumi?"

"Is that the boy's name? Yes well anyways heres his paperwork, he should have the textbook. Heres a list of all that he owes me and everything coming up." The teacher handed him a thick folio. Shion stared at it for a moment then sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

By the time lunch rolled around and he joined Safu at their usual table his backpack was full of folios and weighed a ton.

"Whats in the bag?" Safu asked as he dropped it beside them.

"Nezumi's homework." Shion groaned stretching out his shoulders. Safu sighed and got up, digging her fingers into the aching muscles.

"Who's Nezumi?" she asked as he leaned forward resting his head on the table as she worked the soreness out.

"Rikiga put me in charge of him. Well, getting him through school at least." he all but moaned as Safu released several knots that had formed in his shoulders.

"Well that should keep you busy. At least I won't have to worry so much if you're with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well." she reclaimed her seat across from him "No one messes with him. If you're with him then I don't have to keep watch for those bullies that like to push you around."

"They don't push me around Safu... Theyre just having fun."

"At your expense." Safu growled

Shion chuckled "It's not like they've ever done any real harm."

"Yet."

He managed to scarf down his lunch that his mom had packed him before the bell rang again. He and Safu spent the time as usual, doing homework and quizing each other. Next up was the most dreaded of his classes. Gym. It wasn't really the class itself but dealing with the changing room before hand.

Shion stuffed his bag in a locker and glanced around. He managed to get here early this time so if he could change quick enough...

"Trying to skip out on us?" Shion flinched as a handful of other boys came in. Most went straight to change but two of them stayed near him leering at his shirtless form and the red snake that wound around his body. One of the boys ruffled his white hair and laughed when Shion pulled away. He still had to change into his shorts... well its not like they could hurt him. Shion smiled sweetly at them and continued to change.

"hey." A hand latched onto his wrist, tightly enough that he couldn't ignore it.

"Let go please, i'm trying to change."

"Nah, you don't need that."

Shion tugged his arm away, quickly pulling on his shorts and a t shirt earning a punch to the shoulder on his way out. Welp. There was going to be bruises.

Everything was fine until he got home. It had started storming during the day so he had walked in the rain.

"Shion?" Karan called from the back of the bakery.

"Yeah mom?"

"How was school?"

"Fine." he slowly made his way to the back giving his mom a hug on his way up the stairs to his room. Karan had a room in the back past the kitchen. Shion had the small upstairs to himself.

He dropped his bag against his desk pulling out his phone as it vibrated.

**From: Safu**

**I'm on my way, have you started your history project?**

Shion rolled his eyes as he typed out a reply

**To: Safu**

**I finished it yesterday. Mom's making pie. **

He hit the send button and opened his window, the wind was going the opposite way so no rain would get in. He loved storms.

"Awesome, I love pie." Shion jumped as Safu plopped herself on his bed, pulling her feet up to sit cross legged.

"Don't do that!" he laughed and Safu grinned at him.

They sat and talked for hours while the storm raged outside. Karan brought up dinner for them after a while and bid them both goodnight, claiming that she was tired.

Shion sighed as they settled to eat, perfect way to end the day in his opinion.

"Darn. Looks like I have to go home." Safu said as she examined an incoming text.

"You won't eat your dinner?" Shion asked looking at her plate, she hardly had a chance to touch it.

"Sorry Shion, I really have to go. The nurse had a family emergency and can't be there to make sure grandma gets her supper."

"Oh. Tell your grandma I say hi!" Shion called after her as she pulled on her coat, heading down the stairs.

"Will do!" she waved. Shortly after he heard the front door close. He sighed as he stood. He had to lock the door anyway. Should have just gone down with her. He went downstairs to the front door of the bakery and locked it, turning off all the lights as he made his way back to his room. His mother hadn't been feeling well lately so even though it was only 7 he was quiet. There was a thud like something had fallen upstairs.

Shion frowned, taking the stairs two at a time only to find a figure laying on his floor beneath the window, soaking wet and... bleeding?

"Nezumi?!"

The boy jumped, almost getting up until he saw who it was then let himself fall back to the floor with a groan. "Not you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so the formatting got all weird and I dont know why so I apologize for that. This ones a bit shorter though and thank you for the reviews! They make me happy and motivate me to actually keep up with the story so you guys are awesome. Enjoy!**

"What on earth- Oh you're bleeding hold still a second." Shion ran to his closet and pulled a med kit from the shelf, carrying it over to the wounded boy. He knelt and gently started to remove Nezumi's jacket. The dark haired boy was sweating and pale, gritting his teeth as he moved and keeping his eyes clenched shut. Removing the jacket caused him enough pain that Shion didn't think he'd argue against him cutting his shirt sleeve. There was an awful cut in his upper arm. Stitching would be required.

"Youll be needing stitches." He said, pressing an alcohol drenched towel against the wound. Nezumi winced but otherwise didn't show any sign of pain.

"Do you know how?"

"Well yeah but i'm no medical expert. We should really get you to a hospital..." He turned, taking a breath to call for his mother to come and help. The boy wasn't bleeding too badly but if he moved around anymore... not to mention his skin felt too warm. He barely opened his mouth when he found himself on the floor a knife pressed to his throat.

"Don't." Nezumi's face was mere inches away from his own.

"How... how did you do that?"

Nezumi blinked "Huh?"

"How did you move so quickly?"

Nezumi sat back staring at him like he'd lost his mind. Shion sat up.

"If you don't want to go to the hospital thats fine I can do it. It just won't be very nice."

"You're so weird." Nezumi sat to the side so Shion could move again. Shion grinned at him then noticed the bleeding had started again.

"Here." He dug through the med kit picking out his tools. He'd had a fascination with this kind of stuff for a while so he knew all the theories behind treating such wounds. When he finished he sighed and started packing it all away again. "What was that from anyway?"

"I got shot."

"You what?"

"Someone was shooting at me. I kind of missed a deadline on my rent."

"Why are you renting a place? Aren't you too young to be working? How old are you?"

Nezumi glared at him and Shion just kept waiting until the other boy gave in with a sigh. "I'm 15.I live on my own and work under the table for a few places. You can't tell anyone."

"Is that why you don't come to school?" Shion asked getting up to put away the kit and get a new shirt for the boy... all he had were sweaters, button-ups and cardigans. He was smaller than Nezumi but he should have a larger one somewhere... Once he located it he brought it out to the other boy who raised an eyebrow at it but otherwise didn't complain.

"School is useless and boring." he replied as he took the yellow sweater

Shion turned his back on the boy, going to collect Safu's untouched meal and bring it back to him. Nezumi stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you can't go back outside and you need to eat. You can spend the night here." He set the plate down in front of him. Shion smiled "I'll go get some hot chocolate. My mom just made a cherry cake and pie too." Nezumi nodded absentmindedly as he began picking at the food.

He quickly did as promised and returned not five minutes later with the drinks and dessert finding Nezumi laying on the floor and the plate empty.

"Nezumi?" he called softly, wondering if the other had fallen asleep. He didn't answer and judging by the rise and fall of his chest he was out cold. Shion grinned and shook his head setting the food on the low table and fetching a pillow and the blanket from his bed.

He eased the boy's head off the floor and slid the pillow under and threw the blanket over him before heading off to shower. That way Nezumi could use it in the morning and they wouldn't be late for school. He hummed happy with his plan as he took a quick shower.

He pulled on a pair of sweatpants before coming back into the room, rubbing his hair dry. He jumped, started by the low whistle that rang through the quiet room.

"And here I was thinking you were all skin and bones. I was mostly right." Nezumi smirked sipping on his hot chocolate.

Shion blushed "Well you're not much better!"

Nezumi shrugged "I'm still stronger and taller than you." his silver eyes roamed over his half-naked body and Shion suddenly felt self conscious. "How did you get that?" the boy asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"What?"

Nezumi reached out, running his fingers over the red scar that snaked around his body, circling him to follow it. Shion was frozen, his arms still hugging his towel.

"It... it was an accident. I don't remember much of it. It turned my hair white and my eyes red and left this."

"Does it go all the way down?"

Shion laid the towel down on the table and lifted his pant leg showing him the end at his foot. Nezumi looked him over again then paused, frowning. Shion cocked his head

"What-"

"Who gave you that?" the boy demanded jerking his chin towards the bruises on his arm.

"What? Those? Oh well its nothing big. I bruise really easily I doubt they meant anything by it."

"They?"

"Yeah... theres two boys in PE. They like to bother me while we're changing."

Nezumi glared but Shion got the feeling it wasn't at him this time as the boy seemed to take extra care not to hurt him too as he took his arm to examine the bruises. Shion frowned, laying his hand over the others. He felt warm. Too warm.

"Nezumi!" Shion grabbed him, forcing his head down to press his forehead to the others "You have a fever!" he pulled back, pushing the boy towards the bed. Nezumi seemed to be in shock rubbing at his forehead and staring at him. Shion made sure he laid down before grabbing the blanket and extra pillow and arranging them around the other boy. He turned to go get some aspirin or something to help him.

Nezumi's hand latched onto his wrist, stopping him from leaving. "Don't bother. Just let me sleep."

"But-" he was cut off as Nezumi yanked him down to lay beside him. The only thing left to do was arrange the blankets and go to sleep.

Shion slept surprisingly well, it had been a long time since Safu had slept over so he wasn't used to sharing his bed so much anymore. Nezumi was warm, not just from the fever, his breathing was soothing and Shion could feel his pulse. What woke him was his absence. When he realized that the other half of the bed was empty and the sun was pouring through his window. _Oh no I'm late! _


	3. Chapter 3

He scrambled out of bed hurriedly pulling on clothes and searching for the other boy even as he nearly fell down the stairs.

"Shion? What's wrong?" Karan looked up from the cake she was icing.

"Mom! I'm late! Did you see Nezumi?"

"Shion slow down, shouldn't you stay home today and take care of your friend?"

"He's still here?"

"He tried to leave this morning but he seems to have caught that bug thats been going around and I couldn't let him leave in this rain." Karan put down her tools and pulled a plate of pancakes and bacon from the microwave. "I have to meet with that journalist today so I won't be home. Why don't you call your school and tell them you won't be in today? I don't want to leave the poor dear alone..." she passed him his breakfast and kissed his forehead. "The shop will be closed today so you won't have to worry about it and I made lunch for the both of you and left it in the fridge."

"Okay mom." Shion gave her a one armed hug before heading into the tiny living room. The bakery took up the front of the relatively small house and the kitchen was directly behind that and huge. To one side was a door that lead to his moms room and beside that was the opening to the living room which consisted of nothing more than a couch, coffee table and a television that they didn't really use that much.

He found Nezumi curled up on the couch with a book, he looked up when Shion walked in though.

"Hey." Shion greeted, settling at the boy's feet.

"Hey. Your moms a good cook." his voice was rough and he coughed to clear it.

"Yeah, shes amazing." Shion grinned, digging into his food. He wasn't afraid of getting sick, after the accident his immune system was like steel.

Nezumi hummed, then coughed again turning his head into his shoulder and holding the book out of harms way.

"What are you reading?" Shion asked even as he tilted his head to look at the title. He was reading Macbeth. Nezumi didn't bother to answer.

Once he finished eating he took his plate to the kitchen and went to retrieve his backpack from his room, returning to the other boy once he gathered it.

Nezumi frowned when he saw what he had "What's that for?"

"What do you think? I have all your homework" Shion smiled innocently as he sat beside him.

The other boy groaned and let his head fall back "Boring."

"Necessary. Not to mention your sick so you have nothing better to do."

"I can read."

Shion frowned and leaned over to snatch the book from the boy's hands, only Nezumi lifted it above his head so Shion couldn't get to it. Frustrated as Nezumi laughed, Shion braced a hand on the arm of the couch, right beside Nezumi's head and leaned further, now nearly laying on top of the other boy to try and get to the book.

"Nezumi really-" Shion paused catching sight of his face. Nezumi was staring at him shocked almost and Shion frowned. _What did I do? _He took advantage of it though and pried the book from his hands though the other male wasn't resisting now. It was only after Shion sat back down and took out some of the folders that Nezumi snapped out of it. He seemed almost subdued.

Shion was amazed to find that the other boy actually did know everything. Nezumi answered almost every question flawlessly. There were a few things that he didn't get but after Shion showed him the notes he'd taken it was almost too easy. There was too much of it though and after a few hours they were both exhausted from the effort.

"Well I guess thats enough for today." Shion smiled at him. His gaze was drawn to the window and the storm still raging outside. "Wow. Looks like that storm isnt going to stop."

Nezumi had laid himself out and was once again reading the book he'd picked up. He glanced over at the windows and frowned.

"How are you feeling?" Shion asked. The other boy had been sniffling and coughing, his face flushed but he hadn't stopped working.

"Like shit. I'll be fine by tomorrow don't worry."

Somehow Shion doubted that. "Will you be staying the night again?"

"I have to go back."

"But-but didn't they shoot you!?"

"So? He was drunk and pissed as all hell. I'll just go back and ask for an extension on my rent."

"And he'll just give it to you?"

"For a price, of course. Nothing too awful though." Nezumi coughed again and finally set the book aside, curling up with a slight shiver.

"Come on, lets get you to bed." Shion grinned at him.

"I told you I'm not staying again."

"Well then just stay for dinner, the storm might lessen up by then."

"Fine fine..." He slowly got up and made his way back upstairs with Shion following. Once he got him into bed Nezumi seemed to forget all intentions of leaving and promptly fell asleep. Shion smiled and settled to do his own homework and write an email explaining his absence.

"How're your bruises?" Shion looked over at the boy in his bed as he put away his books.

"Theyre fine. They don't hurt at all, its just a bit difficult to move my arm." Shion smiled at him.

"I'm home! Shion, Nezumi come down for dinner I have take out!" Karin called and both boys jumped.

"Are you feeling better?" Shion asked as he headed towards the stairs.

Nezumi looked up at him "Much."

"Good. I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" He didn't wait for Nezumi's answer since his mom was calling him to help set the table.

She had ordered chinese and Shion grinned as he helped then, seeing that Nezumi wasn't down yet he went back up to check and make sure he was okay... only to find him gone.

**Hey guys, so sorry I've been sitting on this one for months now but I finally have a plotline in mind. Yay! However Im also currently working on an actual book that Im hoping to someday get published and so... yeah I am so sorry and am unworthy of your views. Anyways! Thank you so much for the reviews and yeah this thing is still going just be patient and try not to murder me before I get it done...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey, hey guys guess what? Have another chapter and be happy. I know this story sucks and Im a horrible human being who always forgets to update but be proud I posted two chapters in like a day. okay two days but still thats pretty good. **

Shion sighed as he walked into school the next day. He was worried for Nezumi. The boy had left with the reminisce of a fever and it had been raining pretty hard... he wondered if he got home okay or if he was dying alone in some alley somewhere-

"Shion?"

He jumped looking over at Safu, she was watching him with some concern. "Y-yes?" he asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." he realized his mistake as soon as her gaze narrowed. "You're lying. You're sweating, your heart rate is increased, you wont make eye contact, and you keep zoning out." He sighed again. "And you keep sighing." Safu made her final point. "Where's Nezumi? I thought you were supposed to be monitoring him."

"I don't know..."

* * *

He really wished he had Nezumi's number. He'd handed in all of the work they had completed the day before and watched the teachers grade them and their looks of astonishment when he ended up receiving A's. Still there was no sign of the boy. He figured he'd probably be in drama and classic lit. Those seemed to be the only two classes he ever bothered with. Shion had hardly registered going to PE and starting to change he was so preoccupied. His imagination running wild with what could have happened to the other boy.

"Touch him again and I'll break your arm." Shion jumped and turned at the sound of the voice finding Nezumi standing just behind him, a boy's wrist tight in his grip. The kid looked shocked and Shion recognized the boy who had given him the bruise yesterday.

"Wh-what the hell dude!?" the teen ripped his arm away and Nezumi let him go, his silver eyes tracking every movement. "What's it to you anyway? We're just messing around, he doesn't care."

Shion turned fully and pressed his back to the lockers holding his shirt protectively over his torso. Was Nezumi protecting him? He hadn't seen the boy all day. He had perfect timing and it looked like he was fine though he was favoring his left arm were Shion had stitched him up.

Nezumi smirked. "Seems to me you're just desperate for his attention."

The kid blushed and glared "Why the hell would I want the freak's attention?"

"I dunno, maybe you've got a crush on him." Nezumi shrugged and leaned his shoulder against the lockers across from Shion. "The red eyes make him kind of interesting don't you think?"

"Dude that's gross."

"Then why are you so obsessed with touching him?" the dark haired boy sighed as though he were trying to explain something to a troublesome child. "Maybe you were after more than just a touch? A kiss perhaps?"

The kid was getting flustered now glancing around and seeing most of the other boys frozen, watching them. Shion flushed and tried to become invisible. "Why the hell do you even care- who are you?!"

Nezumi raised an eyebrow but didn't answer the question "Well if thats all you wanted." Shion watched wide-eyed as Nezumi pushed off the lockers and calmly leaned forward, pressing his lips to the other boys. Shion felt his chest tighten and stomach clench leaving him feeling sick. There was a moment of shocked, frozen silence then Nezumi pull away with a smirk. "Now you won't have to bother the "freak" anymore."

He turned to look at Shion as the teacher came in demanding to know what everyone was still doing in the locker room.

"Sorry, sir I was introducing myself." Nezumi responded before anyone could say anything never taking his eyes off of Shion who still stared at him.

"O..oh. Well glad to see you're actually here. This here is Nezumi. He'll be joining the class as of today. I guess. Now get out there!"

Everyone scrambled to finish changing and escape as the coach roared at them. Shion and Nezumi were forgotten in the rush. The albino blushed and slowly pulled his shirt over his head trailing after them with Nezumi following behind.

That was... an odd reaction. Why did he get angry when Nezumi did that? Why did he feel sick to his stomach? Why did he feel the urge to punch that idiot kid in the face? Shion shook his head. Safu might know. She was good at that kind of stuff. He went through PE with the sense of being watched but refused to look over to where Nezumi was perched on the bleachers. Why did he come to class if he wasn't even going to participate? Shion was awful at sports and he still went through the motions at least. What if he came because of the bruises? He'd seemed interested yesterday... no. Nezumi couldn't possibly care. Could he?

Finally Shion looked over to the bleachers. Nezumi was watching the happenings boredly occasionally flipping through a book that was balanced on his knee. What was he thinking?

"Shion!" his head whipped around just in time to see a volley ball heading straight for him. Next thing he knew he was on the floor staring at the ceiling. Ouch. He sat up, rubbing the reflexive tears from his eyes and feeling the blood start to seep from his nose. Safu was gonna be pissed. This wouldn't be the first time he'd come out of gym class with injuries. He glanced around and saw Jared snickering. The same kid that Nezumi had kissed and taunted.

A hand on his arm helped him up. Which confused him because most of his classmates wouldn't bother except for a few of the girls but they weren't strong enough to lift him so easily... he looked up at Nezumi as he pinched the bridge of his nose to try and slow the bleeding. The boy was glaring at Jared and the other teen seemed to notice and immediately sobered.

"You alright, kid?" the coach asked with a frown. Irritated that he'd interrupted the game.

Shion nodded but Nezumi growled "That dumbass over there did it on purpose."

Coach looked to Jared and the kid held up his hands "I swear it was an accident coach! He wasn't payin attention!"

"Thats the third time this month that you've been the cause of his "accidents" Mr. Ways. If it happens again I'm sending you to the principal. Nezumi, take Shion to the nurse, got it? I know you won't be back so I won't bother telling you to." he waved them off.

Nezumi was still clearly angry but he guided Shion out of the gymnasium. The nurse's office was conveniently located down the hallway next to the lobby. Once he was deposited safely in one of the beds and the nurse deemed his nose, while bruised and swollen, not broken Nezumi left him still grumbling about kicking someone's ass and useless faculty.

For a few minutes Shion sat there with tissues stuffed up his nose thinking that Nezumi had left him. Or maybe he was going to get expelled for beating up Jared. A loud thump made him jump though. Nezumi had returned with their stuff, including his usual clothing. The boy had calmed down a bit.

"Thanks." Shion said as well as he could through a swollen nose.

"I was getting bored anyways." Nezumi shrugged and settled into a seat.

"Shion! My little angel what has he done to you!" Mr. Rikiga wailed as he threw himsef through the door and nearly suffocated the injured boy.

"Knock it off, old man he's hurt. Besides that, you smell."

Mr. Rikiga rounded on Nezumi "What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything." Nezumi replied with an irritated glare. "Some kid in PE wailed a ball at his face and dumbass here wasn't paying attention."

The english teacher huffed and crossed his arms "Shion, is this true?"

The albino nodded. Rikiga gave an exaggerated sigh "Fine. I expect to see both of you in drama then. Nezumi, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Why?"

"I just want to ask which of your classmates is responsible."

"Jared Ways." Nezumi deadpanned and Rikiga glared at him.

"Then come point him out to me."

"Just ask the gym teach-"

"Now."

Nezumi narrowed his eyes at the man but stood and followed him out the door. Shion tilted his head. He had the feeling that he'd just missed something. He hoped Nezumi wasn't going to get in trouble...

Ten minutes later Nezumi still wasn't back and Shion was wondering if he should go make sure he wasn't in the principal's office. Unfortunately every time he stood the nurse made him sit back down and would tsk over him going on and on about rest for the rest of the period. The door opened and Shion sat up expecting the taller boy to stalk into the room but was greeted by Safu her face clouded with concern.

"Why is Mr. Rikiga fighting with a student?"

"Nezumi?"

"Huh? Isnt that the name of-"

Shion shoved his way past her and out into the hallway watching Nezumi walk away Rikiga yelling at his back.

"Nezumi!" Shion called running after him. Rikiga turned, shocked as the albino tore after the other boy. "Nezumi... wait. What happened?"

"Shut up!" Nezumi snapped glaring at him "Go away Shion."

"Why? Nezumi-"

"I said, leave me alone." Shion stared up at him not quite registering the hand fisted in the front of his T-shirt. He was too caught up by the look of fear in the other boy. He was glaring at him, growling his words and threatening him but his silver eyes were more of a cloudy grey and the pupils were dilated. Shion blinked and reached up his fingers placing themselves lightly along the other man's neck. Nezumi froze.

"Nezumi-" Shion yelped as the boy practically threw him backwards and stalked away.

"Shion?" Safu knelt next to him. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I... I think he hates me..." why did the thought upset him so much.

"You scared him, Shion." Safu rolled her eyes "He'll come around. Now, tell me what happened."


	5. Chapter 5

Shion walked into school the next day feeling miserable. Nezumi refused to talk to him and hadn't gone to any of their classes the previous day. Safu was beside him in an instant. She'd had something to do earlier so they'd been unable to walk to school together as they usually would.

"Have you talked to Nezumi?"

"No..."

"Well he's coming this way."

Shion's head snapped up and indeed the dark haired boy was stalking towards them but his eyes were glued to the book in his hands, he passed without acknowledging them though Shion was sure he saw the man's gaze slide over to them when they drew even.

"Hey Nezumi!" Safu called loudly, causing the boy to pause and turn.

Shion squeaked as Safu shoved him and he tripped falling backwards. He squeezed his eyes shut but rather than falling to the floor his back hit something solid and warm arms drew around him for a moment to stabilize him and put him back on his feet.

"Sorry, that was a bit harder than I meant it." Safu said but it sounded scripted "You two need to go to maths. I have a meeting with Mr. Rikiga. Nezumi, make sure he gets there without falling up the stairs, okay?" she was walking away before either could reply. Shion wasn't sure he liked the scheming look on her face. Nezumi moved away from him heading down the hallway.

"Nezumi, Maths is the other way..." Shion started after him.

"Then you better get going."

"But-"

Nezumi stopped with a sigh and turned around. "Give me the work that I owe. I'll give you what I complete at the end of the day. Is this acceptable?"

Shion stared at him. Maybe he really did hate him... "Um... yeah... sure." he swung his bag to the ground and fished out the paperwork slowly handing it over.

"Meet me in the old music room then." Nezumi turned on his heel and walked away.

Shion deflated and made his way to math.

* * *

Nezumi was in gym but once again didn't participate, choosing instead to sit and watch from the bleachers. Jared didn't mess with Shion either. As distracting as the other's presence was Shion managed not to get hit in the face this time. His nose was still sore and bruised but otherwise there wasn't any permanent damage done. He didn't relish the idea of getting any more injuries this week. After gym though he wasn't anywhere to be found.

It was on his way to drama with Safu that he saw him, he was arguing with Rikiga again. Safu picked up speed.

"Hey Nezumi." She called and the second he turned she tripped nearly falling into him but Nezumi side stepped out of the way and watched her fall to the ground. Rikiga helped her up and she dusted herself off.

"What do you want?" Nezumi asked.

"Oh nothing I was just testing a theory. See you Shion. Mr. Rikiga about that project..."

"Oh. Yeah right of course." Rikiga followed after the girl leaving Nezumi and Shion staring after them confused.

"But... what about class?" Shion asked slowly. Rikiga was the teacher but if he was busy...

"I guess its another study hall." someone sighed and the rest of the class muttered to themselves and gathered their things.

"Do you think she's his lover or something?" one of the girls whispered to another. Both Nezumi and Shion turned to listen.

"No I don't think she's his type..." but she didn't seem so sure.

"I don't know, she's been going to his office a lot these past two days..."

Her friend hushed her when she noticed the two boys listening in on the conversation. Shion looked up at Nezumi.

"Do you really think he'd do that?"

"He's a dirty old man who knows what he does with his free time." despite his uncaring tone Nezumi looked just as concerned as Shion did.

That is how they ended up outside the english office peeking through the tiny window. Safu was the only one they could see clearly, her back to the door hands on her hips as though she were lecturing.

"What do you think they're doing?" Shion asked quietly.

"Quiet." Nezumi commanded slowly easing the door open just the tiniest bit so they could catch snippets of the conversation.

"-figure it out." Safu was saying.

"But my angel-"

"It'll all work out I'm sure, we just have to be careful not to get caught."

"Harder than you'd think. We can't just keep using the project excuse, they'll get suspicious."

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Nezumi and Shion both jumped, Nezumi raising his arms into a fighting stance while Shion just stared at the newcomer. He was looking at them like they were crazy.

"Um, hi Inukashi." Shion greeted.

"What are you doing with the Rat?" he asked.

"We just-"

"We were going to ask Rikiga for some help with the script for drama, mutt." Nezumi growled.

Inukashi laughed "I'm not the one growling at everyone. Or skulking outside the door."

Nezumi glared at him.

"Do you two know each other?" Shion asked.

"Yeah we came from the same-"

"We just happened to go to the same elementary school." Nezumi interrupted giving the smaller guy a death glare.

Inukashi tossed his long hair over his shoulder and threw open the door of the faculty office marching inside without preamble and slamming the door in their faces.

Nezumi sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well that went nowhere."

"What do you think they were talking about?" Shion asked

"No clue. Go to class. I'll see you after school."

Shion stared after him as the taller man walked away. What did he do wrong?

"Nezumi?" he called after him "What did Rikiga say to you yesterday?"

Nezumi paused for a moment then continued walking, refusing to answer.

* * *

He didn't see Safu for the rest of the day or Nezumi for that matter. He was trying to locate the old music room. He had no artistic talent whatsoever. The only reason he was in drama was because he loved watching everyone else perform and because he could make sense of the lights and positioning of the props and such. He was the one that set up the pulley system that could change out the backgrounds quick enough that they wouldn't need much of a break at all in the play.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a piano being played. He followed it and paused outside the door listening as the notes danced through the air. He didn't recognize the song but he recognized the voice that rose to sing along with the music. He listened, slowly easing the door open to watch Nezumi play. He was singing in a language that Shion didn't recognize but it was beautiful and he couldn't bring himself to interrupt even if he knew Nezumi would get mad at him for just standing there like a creep...

Nezumi paused and made a note in a booklet that he had propped up in front of him and Shion's eyes widened as he came to the realization that he was _writing _the song. Shion backed out of the room and waited a moment before tapping his knuckles against the doorframe and poking his head in.

"Nezumi?" he questioned as he slowly re-entered the music room. The booklet was now closed and Nezumi sat with his head propped on his hand lazily playing random tunes with the other.

"I didn't know you could play piano."

Nezumi smirked and shrugged "At least I can play something."

"Oh I wasn't insulting you. Its a compliment. I think its really nice! I... I can't play or read music so I never got to learn."

Nezumi blinked at him for a solid moment as though he was trying to process what Shion had just said.

"Well, theres the stuff I owe you." He gestured over to the pile of papers on one of the chairs. Shion slowly gathered it all and turned to the other boy, biting his lip as he debated whether or not it was worth asking...

"Could you play something for me?" he asked slowly. Nezumi stared at him again but slowly turned towards the keys taking a few moments before playing. A simple tune Shion found himself fascinated by the boy's hands as they danced across the keys coaxing a voice from the instrument.

"Thank you." Shion grinned as Nezumi let the last note drift away. The dark haired boy frowned at him.

"Why?"

"For playing for me. I thought you hated me but you wouldn't do that if you did."

"You're so weird. Why the hell would I hate you? Go deliver that stuff to the teachers before they all leave and you're stuck carrying it around again."

Shion grinned again and headed out the door, a thousand pounds lighter. His chest was light and his stomach felt funny. Like it was full of butterflies. He didn't know how to explain it but something about watching Nezumi play had made him happy.

* * *

Shion stared at the ceiling of his bedroom humming to himself. The tune he'd heard Nezumi working on. He couldn't seem to get it out of his head. It was starting to get late but for some reason he couldn't sleep. His phone vibrated from where it sat on his desk. Safu probably. It continued vibrating so it was a call. Shion frowned and rolled out of bed lunging for the device and answering before it could send her to voicemail, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Shion?" that wasn't Safu.

"Inukashi? How did you get my number?"

"It was in his pocket, please you know med stuff right? You have to come here right now he's been hurt bad."

**Woot! See this is what happens when I actually decide to sit and write! Er, well more like when I reeeaaaaallly dont want to move and am stuck in the same spot all day and yeah... be happy! aaaannnd whaddaya think should I go on another few month hiatus? Leave me your beautiful words though I dont deserve them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**For the record, did not mean to actually leave you hanging so long you have my apologies. Hey at least it wasnt for months this time! Anyways sorry for the really crappy chapter Im still working on my actual book so im kind of distracted and plot lines... ick. Welp, enjoy! Tell me what you think! And thanks so much to everyone whos still following this story and to those who reviewed!**

* * *

Shion was barely aware of the fact that he was moving pulling on a coat and shoes and stuffing his med kit into a his backpack after dumping it on the floor. All the while talking to Inukashi trying to get him to tell him exactly what happened. Inukashi slowly calmed down and was able to tell him that he just walked by and happen to see someone laying by the street.

"Oh wait he's waking up..."

"The hell're you doing..." Shion could hear Nezumi grumbling on the other end of the line.

"Nezumi?!" Shion practically yelled into the phone as he ran out the door. Inukashi had said they were in the west block on the main road.

"Shion? What the- you called him?! Give me the damn phone Inukashi!"

Well he sounded healthy enough... "Nezumi what happened, are you okay?!" Shion asked hurriedly before the other boy could hang up.

"I'm fine..."

"No, you're not, lay down before you faint." Inukashi's voice was harsh but he was obviously worried.

"I'm on my way just don't move." Shion was running now. It was only a few blocks away he could make it.

"No! Go home Shion, I'm fine. "

"Shut up!" Shion yelled suddenly furious. "If you're hurt let me help!"

The line was quiet and for a moment Shion was sure that he'd hung up.

"Wow. What did you say to him?" Inukashi was back with the phone.

"I told him to quit being stupid." Shion spat. He was in the west block now glancing down every ally he came across until he finally found one with two figures low to the ground.

He ran down the alley pausing in front of the two teens bracing his hands on his knees and he tried to catch his breath.

"What... what happened?" He paused looking over the pair. Inukashi sat with Nezumi's head in his lap, only... Nezumi was dressed weird, not in his usual clothes at least. He looked like a girl with his hair down a loose shirt and form fitting jeans. He was out cold, his clothes in disarray and a bruise starting to form along his cheek. Broken glass was everywhere and there was blood in his hair. A fight? But... he looked up at Inukashi who bit his lip deciding.

"I don't know. I found him here on of the gangs mustve jumped him but... he can take care of them usually..."

Fury welled up in Shion's chest, the power of which terrified him. "Did you see them?"

Inukashi stared at him "They ran when I yelled..."

Shion took off his bag and knelt with his back facing them "Come on, I'll take him home."

"Ah.."

"To my house."

"Alright..." Inukashi managed to help Shion get Nezumi onto his back. "Are you sure you can lift him?"

"It's fine... Simple physics." Shion got to his feet and smiled at the other male, careful to keep the unconscious boy from falling. Nezumi groaned.

"I'm... fine..."

"What were you two doing over here?" Shion asked, ignoring the boy he was carrying. At least he wasn't as much of a dead weight now... not that it mattered, he was stronger than he looked.

"I was on my way back to the home... saw this idiot getting-"

"Shut up mutt, go home." Nezumi snapped swaying as it took most of his energy.

"Stop it." Shion commanded. "I need his help to carry my bag."

Nezumi didn't hear him, his head slumping onto the albino's shoulder. Shion took them back through the west block to Lost street and straight to the bakery and up to his room. He was thankful that Inukashi stayed with him to open the doors and help lower Nezumi to the bed. Shion immediately checked him over but he seemed to be alright... physically at least.

"Why would someone attack him?"

"Pretty girl walking around the west block? Why do you think?" Inukashi snorted. "I'm going home."

"But he's not a girl."

"You really think it makes a difference? Goodnight Shion." the albino stared after the boy as he walked downstairs. He sighed, setting to work.

* * *

The blanket slipped as the source of warmth moved away and Shion opened his eyes groggily looking up at Nezumi as the boy sat up. The scars on his back seemed darker in the shadows of his room. He watched the boy rub at his head and groan, examining himself. Shion had changed him into a pair of sweatpants so he'd sleep better.

"Nezumi..." Shion propped himself up on an elbow as the other boy turned towards him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I thought I told you not to come."

"But if I didn't then you wouldve laid there all night."

"So? It doesn't concern you, you couldve gotten hurt wandering through the west block alone."

"But Nezumi..." he watched as the boy shivered in the chill of the room. "Did you manage to get your apartment back?"

"...yeah. For a little while at least."

"How much does it cost you?"

"One night a week until I have the money. I get payed next week so I should be fine for another month."

"What-"

"Welcome to the real world Shion."

"...where do you work?"

"A rundown theater over in the west block by the orphanage." to Shion's relief the other boy laid down again and drew the blanket around his shoulders. The albino couldn't think of anything else to ask. He simply laid there and stared at the other boy's shoulder for a while before shifting closer and resting his head against the other's back. Nezumi didn't seem all that upset about what happened. Tired and irritated but... Shion sighed and closed his eyes.

"Why do you care so much?" Nezumi's voice was quiet.

"I don't know... I just..." he struggled to think of how to explain that odd feeling he always got when he was around the other boy. "I can't get you out of my head."

Nezumi tensed and Shion blinked as the boy turned over to look at him. His expression was shocked and it confused him. Had he said something wrong?

"What do you mean?"

Shion huffed "Exactly what I said, you are always in my head. I can't focus on anything and everytime I see you I feel strange... Really its a major distraction from my studies but..." he trailed off as Nezumi laughed.

"You really are strange you know that?" Nezumi said as Shion joined him in his laughter. Shion blinked at him. Despite everything that had just happened Nezumi's eyes were clear and somehow... Shion wasn't worried anymore. He smiled as Nezumi tapped their foreheads together.

"Go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." Nezumi commanded.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

There was a pause and Shion's stomach clenched with anxiety. If the boy left and got hurt again... "Yeah. Just for tonight though. Someone might have followed you home." it was a flimsy excuse but Shion accepted it and closed his eyes again as the other's thumb traced over the end of the red scar that marked his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally figured out what Im doing with this story and guess what! Its almost done! Thanks for the follows~ Enjoy!**

To Shion's surprise, Nezumi was still there the next morning and didn't fight him when he dragged him to school. He still wore the sweatpants and Shion lent him a hoodie that was too large for him. The other boy insisted that the only reason he was going was because he couldn't go home yet and he had some extra clothes in his locker. Still Shion had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Mutters and looks seemed to follow them through the school. Nezumi didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't care.

"Go to math. I'm going to change." Nezumi grumbled ducking into a bathroom. Shion stared after him for a moment. He shook his head and turned just as Jared and his buddies decided to stop. Jared was smirking.

"Sup, freak?"

"Good morning." Shion replied with a smile.

"Where's your bodyguard? didn't he show up today? Or was he too ashamed?"

Shion stilled, processing the information. Jared continued smirking.

"Of course I wouldn't blame him, I wouldn't come in either after getting _wrecked _by a couple other guys..." he chuckled, examining his nails as though they held something interesting.

"Wha-"

"Oh you mean you didn't know?" Jared grinned and stepped right up to Shion his face not a foot from the other boy's. "Me and my friends found him yesterday dressed up like a girl. Have to say he certainly took it like a bitch-"

Shion was seeing red and it wasn't until he registered the dull ache in his hand and saw Jared, sprawled on the floor a hand to his face as he cried in pain that he realized that he'd punched the kid.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" one of the others cried stepping forward.

"Were you a part of it too?" surprisingly Shion's voice was solid though it came out quiet.

"What? You mean taking care of that whore-?"

Shion punched him hard in the gut, grabbing the boy by the collar while he tried to heave in a breath "Say that again!" he was near screaming now and the boy in his grip stared at him terrified as he shook him.

"Shion? What the hell- Shion stop it!" Shion was forced to let go of the kid as Nezumi grabbed him from behind and dragged him back.

"Let go Nezumi."

"What's gotten into you?"

"They hurt you."

"What-" Nezumi paused, actually looking at the boys in front of them and Shion could feel him tense up. By now they had drawn a small crowd.

"Leave them be, Shion." Shion stilled and looked up at the boy behind him.

"I can't forgive them for this." Nezumi stared down at him, worry and concern etched across his features.

"What is going on over here?!" someone had summoned a teacher. The remaining two boys looked at each other, the nearer one opening his mouth.

"Shion-" he never got to finish the accusation. Nezumi had moved without Shion seeing him, his elbow connecting easily with the kid's jaw and he was out like a light. The teacher screamed and the albino could do nothing but watch as Nezumi was dragged to the office. That... but... Shion grit his teeth.

"Shion! What happened?" Safu and Rikiga were both running towards him, Inukashi not far behind. Shion looked to the boys that were still on the floor, a few other students were trying to pick them up.

"Freakshow here fucking punched me in the face!" Jared spat "His boyfriend took the fall." Inukashi took one step forward but Shion grabbed him while another student pulled Jared away. He paused, looking down at Inukashi who looked up at him, still furious.

"Inukashi... are you...?"

Inukashi tilted his head before registering what Shion was trying to ask. His face lit in a blush and he stepped back "No! I... it doesn't matter."

"Shion did you really punch someone?" Safu asked turning the subject back to the issue at hand.

"They... they were the ones that hurt Nezumi... I didn't even realize that I hit him."

Rikiga gave a single nod and marched down the hall towards the office. "This is where I come in then. I'll have him out, don't worry angel!"

The three students stared after him concern evident on all of their faces.

"Shion... do you like Nezumi?" Safu asked turning to head back to her class.

"Well yeah, he's actually really kind in his own way." Shion smiled thinking about how the boy started showing up to gym after finding out about the bullies.

"I meant do you like him as more than a friend? Like, love him?" Safu rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" Shion cocked his head. Safu sighed, exasperated.

"Great. So theyre _both _clueless." Inukashi scoffed.

* * *

In the end, Rikiga didn't come back and the three were forced to go to their classes. Now Shion wandered the school. Most everyone had gone home except for those that had after school activities. He was sure that Nezumi hadn't left yet. He didn't know why but he just knew. He found himself going to the old music room and settling at the piano remembering the song that Nezumi had been creating. He couldn't play for the life of him but he still loved listening to others. The door slid open and Shion turned his head to see Nezumi standing in the doorway.

"Shion?"

"Nezumi!" he jumped up and threw his arms around the other's neck pressing their lips together for a brief moment.

"What-?" Nezumi was staring at him.

"Safu said I should so that to show that I'm relieved and happy that you're okay."

Shion stepped back as Nezumi started laughing only the other boy pulled him back into a hug. "You really are strange."

The boy stepped back after a moment "Come on. I'll walk you home." Shion followed happily.

They didn't talk about much on their way, mostly it was Shion chattering about school and a particularly interesting science experiment and Nezumi nodding along.

"Hey, do you want to stay for dinner?" Shion asked as they paused at the door to Karan's Bakery.

"No thanks. I'm capable of cooking for myself."

"Alright... well, wait here a second." Shion ran inside waving to a little girl who was looking at the muffins and tossing his bag into the back.

"Shion?" Karan asked as he wrapped a slice of cherry cake to go.

"Sorry mom, be right back." he shoved his way out the door again half expecting the other boy to be gone.

"Hey." Nezumi waved to catch his attention. He'd moved to the side and was leaning against the wall to avoid getting in the way.

"Here." Shion handed him the cake. Nezumi stared at the offering for a moment before taking it.

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Shion smiled and waved as the dark haired boy started walking away.

"Shion?" Karan called from the door of the bakery.

"Yeah mom?" Shion walked back and followed her inside.

"Shion... I've been talking to a few people and It looks like the bakery will be moving to the next town over. It's bigger and there will be more customers to help keep it running."

Shion stared at her. Did that mean he would be moving?


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm so sorry! But hey give me some credit I finally finished writing the book I was working on so yay! This one seems to have run its course, I didn't really have a plot in mind when I started this heh heh... *ahem* anyways I'm bringing this one to a simple close. Thank you all so much for reading it to the end even if it was really poorly done I promise to do better in any future works.**_

* * *

Shion couldn't remember the last time he fought with his mother. Honestly he was hard pressed to find a time that he'd even been angry with her... Moving to a whole new town? Safu wouldn't be able to come over anymore and he'd have to change schools. Things had just started looking better for his relationship with Nezumi too.

"Shion!"

Shion jumped blinking at Safu who now stood in front of him. She must have been calling him for a while seeing as how they were drawing a lot of attention.

"I'm sorry?"

She sighed "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." he lied. He immediately regretted that decision.

"Shion." her voice took a darker edge.

Shion smiled nervously as the bell rang. "Sorry Safu! I'll see you at lunch okay?" he trotted past her and to his next class. He was out of it. He knew that he was acting strangely but his entire life was being turned upside down and the more that he thought about it... he didn't want to leave. More particularly he didn't want to leave Nezumi.

He trudged through his classes, daydreaming and answering questions automatically. Well he was able to do that for one. The next however... he'd just settled into his seat when the whole class stiffened and started to murmur. He ignored it. Until a shadow fell across his desk. He looked up and found a pair of shrewd silver eyes staring back at him.

"N-Nezumi?!"

The boy sighed and threw himself into the chair in front of him. It's previous occupant putting up zero fight in the matter. "Forget about me already?"

"No! I-"

"Class is starting everyone please sit down." The history teacher clapped her hands together loudly to get their attention. Nezumi didn't bother turning around, his focus still on the albino.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

Shion ducked his head. "I'm moving."

"What?!"

"Excuse me. You may not be familiar with my class rules but I do demand some respect from my students." the teacher said sternly. Nezumi ignored her.

"What do you mean you're moving?"

Shion stared at him, why was he so angry? "My mom is moving the bakery to the next town over..."

"If you're not going to pay attention-"

Nezumi stood and grabbed Shion by the arm dragging him from the room before the teacher could tell them to get out.

"When?" Nezumi demanded.

"I don't know. She said that we'd start packing and move sometime in the next few weeks."

The dark haired boy clicked his tongue and glared at the ground for a while. "Come live with me then."

"But-"

"Yeah, you're right, landlord probably won't like it. We can get another place. I make a decent amount we could-" he paused seeing the blank stare that Shion was giving him. "Sorry. You said you're leaving sometime next week?"

"Did you really mean it?" Shion asked.

"What?"

"That we could live together."

Nezumi blushed and dragged a hand through his hair. "Safu threatened to kill me if I didn't figure out how to make you stay." he muttered. "And Rikiga would be on my ass too."

Shion grinned "Yes! Please? I'll get a job too!"

Nezumi stared at him a moment before chuckling. "I don't think anyone would hire such a scrawny air head." he smirked.

* * *

In the end, Inukashi was the one that got him a job in at the animal shelter. Rikiga helped find them a cheap apartment to share at the edge of the West block. His mother... well she cried but she agreed. Nezumi moved as soon as the decision was made, avoiding his landlord like the plague. Shion stayed at the bakery until his mother moved.

Now he stood at the door of his new home, staring around. Nezumi had been living there for a week now but it was near perfect, even if it was small. Bookshelves stood in solemn rows along the side of the room two small beds opposite them. He was walking into the kitchen area, small but clean and with up to date appliances. A couch and low table sat in the open space, a small piano against the wall behind the couch. The bathroom looked to be through a door to the side.

"Where do you want this?" Safu asked, hefting her box. It had his books in it, his clothes were in a duffle bag at his hip.

"Set it on the bed. Yours is the closer one." Nezumi said as he pushed past them. He snagged the bag off of Shion's shoulder and started putting the clothing away into the dresser that stood between the beds. It was almost as if he was afraid the albino might change his mind and leave.

"How do you like the new furniture?" Rikiga stuck his head in the door. "I got it cheap at a flea market."

"As long as it doesn't actually have fleas they'll do fine." Nezumi muttered. The english teacher pouted.

Shion smiled and walked into his new home, more than content settling on the edge of his bed since no one needed his help for anything. Safu had moved on to laying the food she'd brought out on the table so they could celebrate once Inukashi got there.

"Oh, Shion?" Nezumi standing in front of him.

The albino looked up at him, still smiling like an idiot. "Hmm?"

The taller male set a finger under his chin and leaned in to give him a light, chaste kiss.


End file.
